


The cattle ranch

by Snarklesgirl030178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarklesgirl030178/pseuds/Snarklesgirl030178
Summary: Two men meet and find love against what their past has done to them.





	The cattle ranch

CHAPTER 1

The sun shined through the window as Jensen layed in his bed. Another sun rise he thought…..  
His bare chest spread with goosebumps and his nipples hardened as the small a/c unit blew cold, mildew air around the room. He rolled over and remembered it had been 6 years since Jason left and since he hasn’t dated, fucked or kissed a man that made him feel the way Jason did.  
Jensen stood up hearing the rooster like it did every dawn at the San Jac Cattle Ranch. “Hey, Mike you can just see yourself out…. I gotta get to work” Jensen said looking for his pants. “It’s Matt….. but yeah sure…. can I at least get your number?” Jensen didn’t even hear him as he walked out the door to the horse barn.  
Jensen had lived and worked at the San Jac ranch since he was 12 when his dad Alan had been hired to run the ranch. A few after the owners the Padalecki’s had struck oil on another property and moved. Gerald Padalecki had kept the ranch and allowed Alan and Jensen to continue running the ranch for them. Eight years ago Alan had passed away, leaving Jensen to run the ranch by himself.  
Since then Jensen has built the ranch into a successful, high profit ranch. Mr. Padalecki only came by if something happened like a large purchase of cattle or when there was a rash of calves dying, but he hadn’t been there in over a year. Jensen ran the business, tended the cattle and controlled how many farm hands were employed.  
Jensen walked into the barn and heard the stomping of hooves. Zep a tan stock horse was Jensen’s best horse and was basically him in horse form. “I’m coming Zep, I know I’m late….” Jensen grabbed reins, a bridle and his saddle thinking about last night. Just some random guy from the local bar to fuck and never and never think of again. Man he could suck a cock… Remembering Matt putting Jensen’s hard cock in his mouth, taking it all, swirling his tongue around the tip…. Jensen started getting hard thinking about how good it felt…..  
“Hey boss, the angus cattle came up this morning and had their pellets but I haven’t rode over to check the brahman yet. I left that for you to check of course.” Jose poked his head around the stall door. Jensen kept his back to the stall door. All the hands knew he was gay but walking around with a bulging hard on might cause some discomfort. “Thanks, you know me, you’re a good hand Jose. You know you will have your own ranch one day.” Jensen laughed to be polite. Mike…. Matt already a forgotten guy added to the string of other men Jensen had already forgotten pulled out the driveway.

Jared woke up feeling an arm crossed over his chest and a leg intertwined with his. Gabriel was nice enough, nice to look at, nice to fuck, nice to hang out with occasionally but that was it. Though to Gabriel, Jared was more though it wasn’t returned. Jared loves men, he loved feeling them inside him, feeling their lips take in his cock but he had never felt more for a man. He yearned to feel his heart skip a beat, to feel butterflies at the thought of seeing that person. Don’t get me wrong Jared is comfortable in his skin coming out to his mom felt like a breath of fresh air, his dad on the other hand didn’t say anything just walked in his office and shut the door. Since then Jared never mentioned it to his dad and visa versa. Jared also never dated someone long enough or cared enough about someone to bring them home to meet his parents.  
Jared realizing it was light outside, threw Gabriel’s arm off and jumped out of bed. “ You have to go, we fell asleep. You can’t be here.” Jared shouted at a whisper. “What’s the big deal?” Gabriel said yawning, he threw the sheet off of his naked body. “Come on, shouldn’t I meet your parents anyhow, I mean we have been dating for like a month.” Gabriel stood up off the bed walked over to Jared and began softly pulling on Jared’s cock. Jared closed his eyes grabbing Gabriel’s arms, he pushed him away. “We are not dating Gabe, we fuck that’s it. I know you want more but I just can’t give it to you. I don’t feel the same as you do.” Gabriel looked at Jared blankly, like he didn’t understand than just dropped to his knees. “I thought we had something special….” Gabriel reached for Jared’s cock. “Don’t you like me sucking your hard cock.” Jared didn’t try to stop try to stop him, feeling himself getting harder with each swirl of Gabriel’s tongue. “I thought we had something more…” Gabriel continued swirling his tongue around Jared’s cock flicking the tip with his tongue. Jared closed his eyes and rolled his head back sliding his hand around the back of Gabriel’s head. “ Gabe last night was supposed to be the end of it, hmmm, but you begged me to fuck you one more time.” Jared groaned as Gabriel took Jared in his mouth and grabbed his ass, Gabriel fingers crazed Jared’s hole. Jared groaned again feeling Gabriel’s fingers began rubbing getting ready to push a couple of his fingers in. “Gabe, hmmm, I mean it when I cum, hmmm, it’s over between us.” Jared grabbed Gabriel’s hair pushing himself deeper into Gabriel’s mouth. If his mouth was full he couldn’t argue Jared thought.  
Right as Jared was about to cum, his father opened his bedroom door. “ Jared can you… what the fuck!” In the 2 seconds his dad locked eyes with him, hatred, hurt and shock flashed across his fathers eyes. Jared pushed Gabriel away and began grabbing his pants. “Uh, Jared could you come downstairs, we need to talk…. and could your…. friend go home it’s a family matter.” His father said through the closed door. Jared started throwing Gabriel his clothes. “Well he was about to cum…” Gabriel whispered with a smirk on his face wiping his spit from his chin. “ Shut the fuck up asshole! Get your shit and leave now. I shouldn’t have let this go on as long as it.” Jared was a whirl of emotions, embarrassed his dad walked in, hurt had that look on his face and anger Gabriel trying to manipulate him just so he can keep living in his fantasy of being with someone like Jared. Gabriel put his clothes on and turned for the door. “Jared, I really like you but you refuse to open up. You refuse to let anyone in, fine you want things to be over but one thing. Stop being a bitch and realize in order to feel truly happy with someone, you must be happy with yourself..” and Gabriel was gone. Jared knew he should feel hurt by what Gabriel said but he wasn’t. He felt nothing because he knew he was right, he knew he needed to feel free from his family, from his father to be happy or at least that was what Jared convinced himself.  
Jared found a crumpled shirt on the floor and threw it on, it had longhorns on it. Jared was suppose to follow in his fathers footsteps work the ranch and learn how to run the cattle ranch through high school, go to UT, graduate in business and take over the family businesses at 30, married with 2.5 kids. Unfortunately that didn’t happen. Jared first realized he was gay the summer before his senior in high school. His summers were spent traveling to Europe with his mother, she knew it pissed off his father. Jeff his brother worked summers running the office at the cattle auction and his sister Megan was always dating some bull rider, spending her summers traveling to rodeos. So the summer before his senior year he went to Venice, just him and his mom. Ok, mostly his mother spending his fathers money shopping so Jared’s was left to his own devices most of the time. One night Jared found a small dance club, while he was there he met Roberto, shorter than him but Italian and beautiful. Jared stared into those blue eyes and became transfixed. When Roberto took him for a walk through town and kissed him under the stars, Jared felt like he was flying. He had kissed girls but this feeling was out of this world. He went back to the hotel room that night and jerked off thinking about Roberto kissing him all over his body. He came when in his fantasy when Roberto reached his hard cock.  
When Jared graduated from high school he was set to go to UT but changed his mind and decided to “take a break from school”. He went to travel around Europe by himself, backpacking through German, France, and Spain. He went to Italy hoping to find Roberto again but instead found a few hot non-English speaking men for some amazing hot sex, but no one sparked any deep feelings, no one gave him the feelings he longed to have for a man. Two years later he made his way back to the states, a year after that he came home. His mother grateful his father relieved his son was home to learn how to run the family business. Jared didn’t want to take over for his dad, but resigned to working in the office at the families local steel manufacturing business. Jared came out to his parents last year when he couldn’t deal with his mother asking about the nice girls he could date or his fathers insisting he settle down.  
“Ok, I know that was awkward but I’m sorry dad….” Jared said quietly sitting down in his fathers study. “ Jared ….. how could you….why are you…. just don’t let it happen again.” His dad refused to look at him. “Jared I’m just going to fucking say it! You’re doing nothing with your life, just dating…. men….. I’m fucking done, this ends now!” His father stood up and looked down at him, rage in his eyes. “What ends now dad, me dating men? I’m gay! It’s not something you stop dad it’s who I am!” Jared challenged his father and stood up. Both tall men at 6’4”, both muscular statues though his father had begun to look frail over the past year. “Everything stops now Jared. You will go to work on the ranch, learn to work hard and learn the land where we came from so you can understand the business when you take over!” His father again couldn’t meet his gaze. “ Take over! Dad do you think by working and learning at the ranch it will make me want to suddenly marry a girl and have kid, take over the cattle business like you did!” Jared walked over to his father. He wasn’t going to let this go. His father finally turned to him and dropped his head. “Jared I’m sick”. Jared looked his dad up and down. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s cancer, lung cancer, the doctors are still figuring out how bad it is but it’s not looking good” His father sank into his chair and started cry. Jared had never seen his father cry,ever, he dropped to his knees in front of his father. “What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to go to work at the ranch with the gentleman who runs it. He has ran that place since his father passed away 8 years ago. He is the best man I know, he can teach you the way a cattle ranch needs to be ran so you can see what it takes when I…..” His father looked at him with fear in his eyes. “His name is Jensen Ackles, he’s a good man you may remember him from before we moved to this house, he would have 16 when we moved” Jared remembered thinking he felt attracted to him when he was 12 but thought he was crazy, not knowing he was gay and it was ok. But Jensen never paid him any attention, other than the occasional teenage boy teasing. Jensen would always call him a little paisy boy, Jared hated it.  
“Ok dad I will go, but what if I’m not cut out to do this?” Jared stood and returned to seat. The emotions that his dad had shown now gone. “ Then your brother will take over. Please Jared of all the things I’ve asked you do, can you do this.” His father looked reserved and set on what he wanted. “Fine I will leave in a couple days.” Jared was not happy, he knows his father thinks if he goes and does some hard work he will go straight, that he will “fall in line”. Jared walked back up to his room his mind reeling, he has to go run cattle and his father is going to die of cancer.  
Jensen rode Zep around the first section of property checking fencing and making a mental list of things the farm hands needed to repair. Though his mind kept wasping into thoughts if he will meet that man that will knock the wind out of him….. His cell phone rang in the quiet and peacefulness of being in the field. It was Mr. Padalecki , Jensen wondered what in the hell is he calling for. “Mr. Padalecki , how are you sir, what can I do for you today?” Jensen said as he shifted in his saddle to rest his other hand on his hip. “Jensen good to talk to you man. You sound more and more like your father every time I talk to you. So listen my son Jared is going to come out there for awhile to learn from you how to run a cattle ranch. I need you to teach him everything you know. Teach him what hard work really is.” Jensen sat on Zep just staring into space for a moment trying to place Jared in his mind. He vaguely remembered a scrawny small spoiled kid from a long time ago. “ Is everything ok Mr. Padalecki , am I doing something wrong in the way I run the ranch?” Jensen was beginning to wonder if he was losing his job. “No,no Jensen! You’re a good man. As long as you want to run this ranch and want to live here you can. I don’t want you to go anywhere, Jensen I need my son to understand hard work can make a man and frankly I’m getting a little long in the tooth to do it. I need a good strong man like you to do it.” Jensen took a big sigh. Zep was getting restless and the dogs were getting bored. “Well of course Mr. Padalecki consider it done. Do you want me to prepare him the main house, when will he arrive?” Great Jensen thought, spoiled rich kid coming to learn how to ranch. Right he will just lounge at the main house and have girls over at all times. “No Jensen I want him to bunk at your house. I need him to understand what it’s like to actually earn things. Work him hard don’t go easy on him and if he doesn’t do the work you call me”. Jensen began leading Zep around to go back to the barn he needs to get on with the day and apparently get ready for a guest. Guess that means no getting laid either…. “Yes sir I gotcha I’ll be expecting him.”  
“Thanks Jensen, you know your father was a good man he raised you right. We sure miss him.” Jensen hung up thinking he sure misses his father too.

CHAPTER 2

Jensen has already been up for several hours with morning chores, ordering supplies, talking to buyers and sellers when he saw the white Jeep Wrangler pulling down the driveway. Jensen thought of course the rich kid drives a Jeep, I bet he doesn’t even know how to actually off road in it. He pulled Zep into the barn. “Jack take Zep, wash him down and put him in his stall with some feed then take Francis out and check on the fencing in the back field by the trees. I think some of the posts are rotting.” Jack nodded and took Zep. Jensen stood by the barn door waiting for Jared to get out of his pretty Jeep so he could size him up. “Is that the owners kid you were talking about?” Jose was walking over from the supply barn. “Yeah, remember no help unless I say. This kid needs to learn.” Jensen kept his eyes on the Jeep.  
Jared pulled to a stop in front of the smaller house that sits closer to the horse barn. The main house was half a mile closer to the road away from the working part of the ranch. He took a quick look in the rear view mirror, sighed and thought he will do this for his father but what does he really think I’m going to learn. Jared stepped out of the Jeep and scanned for someone that looked similar to the 16yr old he remembered from all those years ago. What he saw took him back. Jensen no longer looked like a kid, he was a tall muscular incredibly handsome man. His shirt just tight enough to see his chest, his nipples slightly hard. His jeans tight enough around his hips to see his muscular thighs and his bulge. Jared just stared and began feeling butterflies in stomach, his heart began pounding. Jared realized his mouth was hanging slightly open, he always realized Jensen was breathtakingly beautiful…..  
Jensen waited to see if Jared was still scrawny and short, is he still shy and withdrawn….. He watched as Jared stepped onto the gravel and Jensen just stared in disbelief the short scrawny kid was now a tall, muscular man with hair just past his ears and…. Jensen felt he had just been punched in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He just stopped, everything stopped around him and all he saw was Jared, his arms flexing, his legs long and lean….. Jensen thought this can’t be happening right now not with this man. This guy is probably dating a different girl every week, Jensen’s mind blown…..  
Jared grabbed his bag from the back seat and realized Jensen was still standing at the barn just staring back at him. His heart pounding harder. This can’t be happening Jensen is a beautiful, this man would never want me, a guy. He reserved himself and thought Jared stay calm just walk over there. “You must be Jensen, good to meet you actually I guess to see you again, I’m Jared.” Jared realized he was rambling almost stammering. He put out his hand. Jensen just quickly stood “ Hey there Jared, I’m Jensen….. I guess you already knew that….” Jensen thought to himself great, really Jensen, great way to look like you run this place. When reached out to shake Jared’s hand they both felt a spark. Jared didn’t want to let go, neither did Jensen but the handshake ended in a split second.  
Jensen realized he needed to get it together. Checking his emotions and steeling his nerves pushed everything down…. deep down. “Ok so let me show you where your staying. You will be in the house back here. It’s where I live but there is plenty of room.” Jensen started walking towards the house. Jared followed behind him realizing he was enamoured by the way Jensen’s ass bounced with each step. Jared just kept thinking about how he would love to get all up in that ass and eat it all night…… Jared quickly snapped out of it as he tripped on the gravel and stumbled forward. He felt suddenly like a kid. “Alright there cowboy.” Jensen said looking over his shoulder flashing a smile that almost made Jared stumble again. “Get yourself under control damnit.” Jared thought to himself.  
They walked in the house, simple and humble. A small living room with furniture that reminds you of half grandma house half mix and match. The kitchen small and quaint just off the living room with army green colored cabinets, you know the kitchen stuck in the 70’s. “I know it’s not much but it’s home. I’m sure you’re accustomed to something much bigger…..” Jensen looked down at his feet he is a simple man that doesn’t need much plus he sees his father in the decor and he has never been able to change it. “No! It’s great, it’s perfect I like it.” Jared realized he was grown up in a completely different lifestyle and suddenly realized how spoiled and out of his element he was. “Your room is back here….” Jensen gestured down a small hallway that held pictures of Jensen as a kid, Jensen’s father young and old. Jared thought about his father and how he yearned to feel that close to his father to feel accepted by him….  
“So like I said it’s not much but it’s a place to sleep and eat, I’m up by 5am and I expect you up at the same time…. and I hope you have some boots cause those shiny sneakers won’t last a day.” Jensen stood in the doorway stealing his nerves trying to show some sort of authority in laying down the law. Two large men in a small hallway doesn’t leave much room to move. Jared began scooting past Jensen through the doorway into his bedroom. Their chests touched and their nipples grazed against each other. At that moment they looked into each other eyes. Just a moment, Jared’s blue eyes and Jensen’s green eyes locked for a split second but it felt like hours. Jensen took a large breath heaving his chest closer to Jared’s. They quickly looked away shuffling past each other mumbling apologies. “Thanks for letting me stay here.” Jared said giving a slight smirk that made his dimples show. “Hey it’s your place really, thanks for letting me run it for you.” Jensen said trying not to smile too big. “So it’s lunch time now, I’ll let you get acquainted with your surroundings today. I’ll let Jose know if you need a horse he will help you, but just for today. Starting tomorrow you do things yourself.” Jensen squared his shoulders in the doorway. Jared thought good god his shoulders fill up the doorway, he is just so…..  
“Ok there is stuff in the fridge I have to run out to the other end of the property to check on the Brahman. We keep them away from the angus. So I’ll see you at dinner.” Jensen watched as Jared turned to put his bags on the bed. He licked his lips as he watched Jared’s biceps flex and his ass clench but stayed round and firm. Jensen realized he was standing there longer than needed as he felt himself begin to get hard watching Jared’s still flexing at the weight of his bags. All Jensen kept thinking was Jared’s arms flexing around his waist while he straddling him. He quickly turned around and went to his bedroom. It was the closest escape he could think of before his hard cock was noticeable, he shut the door and leaned against the door breathing heavily. “Shit, shit, shit get yourself under control.” Jensen thought to himself.  
As soon as Jensen shut his door Jared looked up, realizing his bedroom was right next to Jensen’s. He walked over to the door and quietly shut it then layed back on his bed. Jared closed his eyes thinking about their chests touching, Jensen taking a deep breath, the feeling of his warm body against his. The image took him to being on top of Jensen, his legs spread and Jared entering his warm wet hole tight on his hard cock… Jared realized he was day dreaming had made him rock hard and he looked down to see his hard cock pulsating yearning to feel Jensen. Jared heard the front door as Jensen left the house. He let out a long sigh trying to figure out one how is it he completely out of the blue “re-met” the man that gave him the feeling of butterflies, something he had always dreamed of and two how is he going to hide it. The last thing he needed was Jensen calling his father to tell him that his son had a crush on him. Jared spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the immediate property, the ranch in its entirety is 4,000 acres and Jared wasn’t brave enough nor familiar enough to take a horse to ride through the outer parts of the ranch. Eventually Jared walked up to the main house. The back door unlocked, Jared wondered through the rooms, though things were covered up from lack of use the memories were still there. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down to take everything in. He knows he must try to learn how to work the ranch, but is it really what he wants? Meeting Jensen again and these feelings he has never felt for a man. He realized how many men he had hurt over the years not feeling the same in return. Jared glanced over by the door and saw a pair of old mangy boots laying in the corner. He picked them up realizing they were his dads, how did they get left there all those years ago? Looking at them he could see the dirt and wear on them, he smiled to himself remembering how hard his dad worked and cared for this ranch. Looking at the tongue of one of the boots he saw they were his size, funny how things work…..  
Jensen finished taking Zep’s saddle off of him. It had been a weird fucked up morning but watching the sunset as he walked out of the barn, he found himself smiling because the lights were on and he knew Jared was in there. Still confused about the overwhelming emotions he felt this morning, he was conflicted on being hard on Jared and wanting to get to know him. He figured he will get his emotions in check and do the job that Mr. Padalecki wants him to do. Times like these he wished his dad was still around to give him advice. When Jensen came out to his dad his fathers reaction still shocks him now. His father embraced him and told him it didn’t matter who he loved as long as he was happy. How Jensen met Jason was he had helped him up after he was bucked of the mechanical bull at Harvell’s Roadhouse a local bar that served anyone as long as they paid their tab. Ellen the woman who ran the joint was a tough woman but always knew what to say. After Jensen helped Jason up Ellen demanded Jensen buy him a beer, with a wink and a smile. After that night they were inseparable, the passion hot and erotic but the arguments were fierce and hurtful. Alan was happy that Jensen was happy with someone and welcomed Jason with open arms. Once Alan passed away Jensen closed himself away. He was broken hearted by losing his dad and the bond between him and Jason weaken. Jason wanted Jensen to leave the ranch and start anew but Jensen wasn’t going to leave the memory of his father and everything his dad built at San Jac. In the end Jason left and Jensen closed his heart to anyone who tried to get close. Jensen walked in the house to find Jared in the kitchen putting food on the table. “ I figured I would give a thank you for letting me stay in your home by making sure you had something to eat when you got done.” Jared turned awkwardly in the small kitchen, he managed a small smile. “ I didn’t know you knew how to cook….” Jensen just stood in disbelief that one Jared knew what a kitchen was and two he actually took the time to do something for him…. his heart sputtered. “Well I learned how to cook traveling in Europe, but I didn’t cook this I just heated up some stuff that was in the fridge.” Jared was a little offended but Jensen looked so sexy standing there sweaty, his shirt clinging to his pec muscles, that he let it go. “Right, momma Missouri brings me food every week, she says it’s the only way I will eat anything actually edible.” Jared was lost. “ Momma Missouri?”  
“She is a local lady, I’ve known her since I was little, after my mom passed. She kinda adopted me and my dad. No nonsense lady I tell you what, she’ll whoop you with a wooden spoon if you give her any sass.” Jensen sat down on the couch to take his boots off. “Anyways, I’m going to jump in the shower real quick. You don’t have to wait for me to eat.” Jensen jumped up and went straight to the bathroom taking his shirt off as he went. “I don’t mind waiting….” Jared’s eyes followed Jensen as he walked, Jared stared at the back muscles moving under his skin till the door shut. Jared grabbed onto the chair to steady himself. “My god……” Jared whispered to himself.  
Jensen stood under the hot water letting his muscles relax. Standing there with his eyes closed he imagined Jared in the shower with him. Kissing his chest feeling his hard nipples with his tongue, biting just hard enough to earn a moan. He continued kissing down his stomach to his hips. Feeling Jared’s hard cock in his hand. “Do you want to feel my warm mouth around your hard cock?” Jensen imagined. “ No I want to feel your hole around my cock” Jared pulled Jensen up and pushed him against the shower wall kissing him with strong deep kisses. Jared reached down and began massaging Jensen’s cock. Jensen moaned as he raised his leg around Jared’s waist. Jared started fingering Jensen’s hole getting it ready. “ Do you want me inside you?” Jared whispered in his ear. “ Yes desperately.” Jensen moaned back. Jensen came back to reality for a moment in the shower…. alone. “Fuck” he whispered. Jensen continued stroking his hard cock feeling the hot water hit his back till he came, hard. He held himself up as he felt his warm cum spill over his hand….  
Jared quietly waited on the arm of the couch watching the t.v., he wasn’t really paying attention to what was on. Jensen opened the bathroom door, steam rolling out he walked out still wet his towel sitting low on his hips, he rested his hand right above his cock holding the towel. Jared looked up and held his breath staring at the hair of Jensen’s lower abdomen, his eyes fixed on the thin line of hair trailing down to the top of Jensen’s pubic line. Jensen ran his other hand through his hand and flashed a stellar smile. “ You’re really waiting for me?”  
“Well yeah I figured it was the polite thing to do.” Jared stood up suddenly. In his mind all he wanted to do was to take Jensen’s towel off and put his cock in his mouth to feel how amazing he tasted. “ ok, well let me get some clothes on, give me a sec.”. Jensen walked in his room. Jared let out a large breath “ Fuck me…. literally”  
“ What did you say?” Jensen called from his bedroom. “ Nothing, I just hit my shin.” Jared blushed and attempted to regulate his breathing. They sat and ate dinner neither sure of what to say to the other. So small talk about weather, duties on the ranch were really all that was said. Once dinner was over they both started cleaning up. Every pass of a plate fingers lingered and yearned to feel the others touch. “ Well, I guess I’m going to head to bed. I suck at waking up in the morning so hopefully I do and don’t fuck up my first morning.” Jared looked at his feet. “Yeah we have a busy day tomorrow, you better get some good sleep.” Jensen said as he grabbed a Oreo from the counter.  
Jared layed down in his bed and laying in the dark all he could think about was Jensen standing in that towel, wet, his muscles flexing and unflexing. He closed his eyes and began stroking his cock feeling it grow harder and harder thinking about Jensen sucking it. Feeling his warm lips on his shaft his tongue swirling around his tip. Feeling his throat take all of Jared’s rock hard cock. His fantasy continued as he stroked longer and harder. Imagining Jensen rubbing his hole sticking one finger…. then 2 fingers, Jared stroked, craving Jensen. Thinking about Jensen begging him to let him eat him out feeling his tongue going in and out of his hole till Jared begs him to enter him, to fuck him. Just thinking about good Jensen’s cock would feel inside him Jared came all over his stomach. He let out a moan and then immediately sat up completely silent listening to the house wondering if Jensen heard him in the next room.  
Jensen layed naked in bed wishing he could be wrapped in Jared’s arms, wondering how will he hide his immense attraction to that beautiful blue eyed man in the next room. Then Jensen heard a moan, it was Jared. Jensen went to sleep wishing that moan was about him.

CHAPTER 3

Jensen woke with the realization it was the first time in a long time he hadn’t gotten drunk and the first morning in a long time he woke up not sleeping next to a stranger. His body automatically got up to get dressed for work. He walked into the kitchen the coffeemaker saying 4:49am, he started a pot of coffee remembering his task that lay ahead. He must stifle his attraction to Jared and see what Jared can do as well as see how much he is willing to learn. At 5:13 he realized he hadn’t heard Jared moving around so he walked down the hallway, coffee in hand. He slowly opened the door to Jared’s to find in the dark room Jared sprawled out on the bed the sheet barely covering his waist. He stood staring at the sleeping statue in front of him. The contour of his face relaxed and peaceful with a strand of hair laying on his cheek. The moonlight shining over his stomach showing the peaks and valleys of his abdomen muscles. His legs long and lean. Jensen could clearly see his hard cock outlined under the sheet long with a girth that was proportionate to the length. Jared looked beautiful and peaceful laying, “ you’re so beautiful” Jared mumbled. Jensen froze, his eyes growing in shock at what Jared had just said. “What did you say?” Jensen looked longingly at the sleeping man. Jared rolled over “I’m yours completely “ he mumbled into the pillow. Jensen realized he was dreaming as his heart slowed. Looking at his watch it was 5:30 they needed to get started for the day through all he wanted to do was crawl in that bed with Jared.  
He decided it a wake up call for Jared was needed, Jensen went back to the kitchen, filled up a jug of cold water. “ maybe I need a cold shower myself” he quietly laughed to himself.  
Jared woke up to cold water hitting his face. “What the fuck!” He screamed shooting up out of bed. Jensen stood in the doorway, empty jug in his hand “ you said you have trouble waking up, I figured I’d help you” he said laughing. They both realized Jared was standing there naked, for a moment Jared stood there not moving staring at Jensen wishing Jensen would throw him on the bed and just fuck the shit out of him. Jensen stares at Jared wishing that beautiful cock was in his mouth. Instead he reserved himself and turned to walk down the hallway yelling over his shoulder “ lets go cowboy, we got work to do.”  
They walked out to the barn 20 minutes later, Jared still wiping the dream from last night from his eyes. Zep stamping his feet while Jensen rubbed his nose. “ I know you’re ready to work aren’t you boy”. Zep snorted in response.  
“Ok this morning we are going to see what you can do can do, clean out Zep’s stall and feed the other horses. We need to get them fed and saddled before Jose and the other hands get here. You also need to get the front gate repaired before we get our new angus in today” Jensen was talking to Jared but didn’t look in his direction. “ ok who am I helping today to get this done?” Jared began looking around to survey the barn. “ help? No help big man you are doing it all yourself and when the cattle gets here you will stay back and observe how we do things.” Jensen said as he walked over to put a bridle on Zep. The rest of the morning dared did everything he was asked to do. Inside he was fuming he had to do it all by himself but kept his mouth shut. By the time he started fixing the gate Jared was covered in dirt and shit. He fell twice walking through the outside holding area trying to move two cows in the field. He didn’t see him but heard Jensen both times laughing and saying “ come on cowboy you can do it.”  
Jared was so pissed while he was repairing the gate he sliced his hand when the fastener slipped. “Shit!” Jared yelled realizing he was bleeding. “ you gonna quit cause you got a scratch?” Jensen asked sitting on Zep on the other side of the fence. “Fuck you, I’m good, I got this.” Jared looked up, he finished a few minutes later.  
“Nice job, I honestly didn’t think you would be able to get past cleaning the stalls. Come on, let’s go to the house and get some lunch. The semi will be here at 1:30.” Jensen said tying Zep by the water trough.  
Once they got in the house Jared stalked into the kitchen to run water over his hand. Jensen walked over and took his hand “Hey it happens, let me see your hand, I’m a whiz at fixing up cuts.” Jared let Jensen take his left hand and turned towards him. They both looked up and locked eyes, Jensen just wanted to kiss him to feel Jared’s lips on his. He looked away instead. “ it’s not so bad.” Jared didn’t want him to let go, he could feel himself leaning towards Jensen his heart pounding at the feeling of his touch. “Thanks, I’m clumsy sometimes.” Jared said smiling shyly. Jensen quickly moved away to grab the first aide kit.  
After lunch they walked out to find Jose getting Zep and Arrow ready. “Hey boss I figured Arrow would be good for Mr. Padalecki.” Jose looked at Jensen. “It’s Jared, Jose my father is Mr. Padalecki.” Jared looked down embarrassed, he doesn’t want to be looked at as some rich owners kid.  
“Ok, no problem I get it. I’m going to go get Shep and we can go.” Jose walked off. “ since we have a bit of time we are going to go check on the cattle. Jose, said Charlie saw this morning one of the cattle may have pink eye. We have to catch it and put some antibiotics on it.” Jensen put his foot in the stirrup and jumped up on Zep. Jared tried to hide watching him get on the horse, put his boot in the stirrup and jumped up on Arrow. “ Where did you find those boots?” Jensen had noticed no tennis shoes. “Oh, I found them at the main house, they were my dads.” Jared adjusted his reins and pulled Arrow in a circle. “Ok, so I just want you to stay back and watch while me and Jose get this cattle. I want you to learn first .” Jensen pulled Zep around and headed to the gate Jared had just fixed. “And good job on the gate, looks good.” Jensen flashed a smile at Jared making his stomach flutter. They rode out to the far corner of the front section of the field to find the herd huddled by the tree line. “Jose circle around and fish her out I see which one it’s 246. Fish her out get her with the lasso and I’ll tie her off and fix the eye up. Jared remember stay back unless I say different.” Jensen kicked Zep’s side and went into razor focus in the task at hand. Jared slowed to a stop and watched in awe. Jensen’s face hard with concentration and watched Jose do as planned. The cow went running away from the herd and Jose sped after the cow but missed when he attempted to lasso it. Jensen perked up and let out a yell to Zep. The horse jumped forward towards the cow and Jensen in one movement lassoed the cow tied the rope to his saddle horn and jumped off running towards the cow. “ Zep hold it!” The horse stopped on a dime keeping the rope taught. Jose jumped off his horse and joined Jensen to tie off the cows feet. “ Jared come here, jump off and come help.” Jensen said breathlessly. Jared ran over and knelt down, “ ok, do me a favor take this powder and start pouring over her eye till I say stop. Get as much as you can in there.” Jensen was looking at Jared out of breath sweat pouring down his cheek. They covered the cows eye and let it up, riding back Jared looked over at Jensen “That was awesome! You just reacted so quickly!” Jensen flashed a small smile “ It’s just part of the job, hopefully you will be doing that in a couple weeks. Now come on I see the semi pulling in”. Jensen picked up speed leaving Jared trailing. Jared blushed and watched as Jensen rose off sweat seeping through the back of his shirt causing it to cling to him. His ass bouncing up and down on the saddle. Jared started wishing he was the saddle feeling Jensen bouncing up and down on his hard cock. “Ugh, why is he so beautiful…”. Jared thought to himself as he squeezed his calves into Arrow’s sides to speed up. The rest of the afternoon was spent unloading the new angus, giving them antibiotics and processing them before getting into the front field. The sun was setting when they finally made it back to the house. Jared’s body hurt like every muscle, joints even his bones. Jared showered first and Jensen ran into the door frame to the kitchen when Jared walked out in his towel. “Showers yours.” Jensen went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, Jared walked out of the bathroom hearing the shower. When he looked up he realized the bathroom door, Jensen didn’t realize he hadn’t closed it all the way. A clear shower curtain Jared stared as the water flowed over Jensen’s naked body. His muscles tense and hard flexing and unflexing as the heat from the water relaxes his tired muscules. His cock was thick and long hanging down between his legs, Jared licked his lips at Jensen’s pure raw sexiness. Jensen rubbed his hands over his chest and stomach, his eyes closed then his hand reached his cock. Jared watched as Jensen began stroking his cock, slow squeezing and pulling. Jared grabbed edge of the couch not believing that he getting to watch this beautiful creature, Jared began getting harder at every stroke Jensen made to his own cock. Jensen stroked faster as he became rock hard pumping his hand up and down, pinching his nipples with his free hand. The water falling over Jensen’s face as he pointed his face upward enjoying stroking his hard cock. Jared noticed he could see Jensen saying something but couldn’t hear what he was saying. Then Jared saw Jensen mouth “Oh Jared” as he started cumming in his hand. Jared stood up and quickly walked in the kitchen so Jensen didn’t see him watching, he grabbed the counter and leaned down, “ Did he just say my name, did I see that right. Surely it was a girls name, not mine.” Jared’s heart was pounding his stomach fluttering with excitement.  
A few minutes later Jensen came in the kitchen flushed, his hair still wet sticking straight up. “ Enjoy your shower, the hot water felt great.” Jared looked at him with a small grin on his face. “ Yeah love a hot shower after a long hot day.” Jensen digging into his plate of food. Jared and Jensen went to their separate beds though neither still realized their dreams were of each other. The next 3 weeks rountine set in, early mornings, chores, checking cattle and conservations at dinner. Stealing glances, longing for a touch and erotic dreams also continued though the feeling for each other still hidden.

CHAPTER 4

The weather was beginning to cool with the seasons changing. Jared and Jensen were just coming back to the barn one evening when a little green Honda Civic came pulling around the house. “ Oh momma Missouri is here. Good you actually meet the myth the legend.” Jensen said laughing as Zep bobbed his head in agreement. Missouri was a older woman with mile chocolate skin and soul coming out of her pores. “Jensen you better get your behind over here and help me bring in this food before I walk over there and beat you with your boot boy!” Missouri yelled across the gravel drive. “ JP go help her before she really comes over here. Trust me if she says it she means it”. Jensen flashed a showstopping smile at Jared. “JP?” Jared looked at him confused but grinning at the same time. “Oh, are you not ok with that nickname? I mean…” Jensen looked over Zep’s back at Jared. “ No it’s fine, actually I kinda like it.” Jared grinned back shyly looking down. “ Nice, now go before she beats my ass. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Jensen said laughing as he moved Zep over to wash him off.  
Jared walked over to Missouri’s car and she immediately looked up and handed him 3 large casserole dishes. “ Whoa aren’t you a tall one. Here take these, I’ll be damned you boys eat enough for a church. I’m guessing your Jared.” She looked at him with a look only a mom can give. “Yes ma’am thank you for the food it’s amazing food. My mom never cooked this good but don’t tell her that.” Jared laughed walking into the house. Missouri followed him into the house. “ Now put that food down and let me size you up boy.” Missouri stood hands on hips slighting squinting at him. “ Your Padalecki’s son huh.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Jared suddenly felt like he was 16 again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “ Alright, you learning from Jensen? His daddy taught him well, you better be listening..” The name momma Missouri fit this woman well, she was definitely take you by the bootstraps kinda lady. “Momma are you yelling at JP already?!” Jensen walked in the door laughing, he walked over and gave Missouri a huge hug. “Boy I yell at who I want to when I want to, you know better and no, I’m not yelling at him…. yet.” She smiled back with a side eye at Jared. “Momma it smells amazing! Please stay and eat with us.” Jensen said peeling the foil off one of the dishes. “Jensen Ross Ackles!” Missouri just stood arms crossed and looked at both of them. They both stood up straight looked at each other, turned around and began washing their hands in the sink. “Thank you, I was about to whoop y’all…. and yes I’ll stay baby.” Jensen and Jared both looked at each other and just started laughing quietly between them. Through dinner Missouri told Jared stories about Jensen growing up from his first day on a horse to when Jensen got caught sneaking out at 16 because his jeans got caught on the window and was stuck hanging there till she found him in the morning when Missouri came to make breakfast for him and his dad.  
Jared’s stomach hurt from laughing and eating so much. He was helping Missouri wash dishes when Missouri looked over her shoulder, “baby go out and to the car and get the cobblers I made y’all, there are 3 since y’all eat like elephants.” Jensen walked out to the car, once he left Missouri turned to Jared, “ Alright baby I don’t know what you have done to that boy but I haven’t seen Jensen smile like since before Jason left.” Missouri leaned on the counter folding a towel. Jared looked confused, “ Who’s Jason?” Jared has never heard that name. “ Jason was the last serious relationship Jensen had, six years ago. After his dad passed away things weren’t the same between them. Jensen loves him but Jason couldn’t deal with everything, it broke my heart seeing Jensen go through that.” Jared leaned on the counter his mind reeling. First Jensen was gay! Second Jared makes him smile, third he did say his name that night…. “ I had no idea, he has never mentioned anything, actually he doesn’t really talk about that stuff at all.” Jared tried to hide that heart was bursting with happiness. “ Honey, he never will don’t you go mentioning it either. I see the way he looks at you. You better not break his heart or boy you will meet my wooden spoon.” Missouri squared off in front of Jared, pointing her finger at him. “Yes ma’am, but I didn’t know Jensen was gay, I don’t think he knows I’m gay….”. Jared put his hands up. “ Well I think you boys need to talk, I can see how y’all look at each other. I don’t know how y’all hadn’t figured it out yet…”. Missouri resigned to just hug Jared. “Now momma can’t do it for you boys so I’m not saying anymore.” Jared hugged her back, he just loved the feeling of a mother figure hug him, it was something he had needed.  
Jensen got outside when his phone rang. “ Jensen, Mr. Padalecki here how’s my boy fairing up there. Is he actually working and learning?” Mr. Padalecki sounded tired his strong voice sounded weak. “JP… Jared is doing great. He’s picked up everything quickly, his lasso skills are coming along, he should be ready to help move cattle to the back field next week. That will be the big test, if he gets through that then he will be in good shape.” Jensen shuffled his feet in the gravel. “Really, well that kid is sure a surprise. I really didn’t think he could handle it. I worry about him Jensen especially after….” Mr. Padalecki trailed off. “ You have a good son sir, if I may be so bold to say he’s a good, hardworking gentleman. I don’t think you give him enough credit.” Jensen realized as he was saying this he may have said too much. Mr. Padalecki was silent for a few moments, “ Ya, know you’re right Jensen, lately I’ve realized I should’ve been there more.” Mr. Padalecki’s voice cracked. “I should’ve been more supportive.” As Mr. Padalecki finished Jensen stared into the dark sky trying to figure out why Mr. Padalecki was being so cryptic. “Well sometimes mistakes happen in life sir, it’s the time we spend showing those we love the errors of our ways is what matters. My dad always told me that.” Jensen fought back the tears thinking about his dad. “Jensen you’re a good man, your dad did right by you. Take care Jensen I’ll talk to you soon.” Mr. Padalecki hung up. Jensen put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the cobblers out of Missouri’s car. He was lost in his thoughts wondering why a man of few words just said something so personal.  
Hugs and kisses came from Missouri, good byes and smacks to the arm followed. “ Jared keep him eating, he forgets.” Missouri climbed in her car. “ Yes ma’am”. Jared just smiled, it felt nice having a conversation with someone that cared for anyone like her own. “And call me momma boy. Once I’ve threatened to beat you with a spoon you’re family and Jensen….”. Missouri just stared at Jensen. “Yes momma…” Jensen blushed she never had to say things to him just a look was an entire lecture or loving advice.  
They walked back into the kitchen both full of food and love. Jared longingly looked at Jensen. Should he say something to Jensen about how attracted he is to him, should he grab him and kiss him. Jared’s heart was pounding trying to figure out what to do when he realized Jensen looked deep in thought. “What’s up Jay, you got a bug in your craw?” Jared said with a little grin. Jensen came slowly out of his thoughts, looking at Jared thinking about what Jared’s father had said. Jensen became resolute to help Jared show his father that Jared was an amazing man, more so than what Mr. Padalecki could ever conceive. “ Sorry, just thinking about the big cattle move we have next week.”  
“Oh, a big cattle move, you think I’m ready for that?” Jared shuffles his gait pushing his thoughts of being with Jensen down. “ Yeah JP I think your more than ready. Your father doesn’t give you enough credit. You are much tougher and hardworking than he realizes.” Jensen looked up at Jared with a soft smile. “ Did you call me Jay?” He gave a soft laugh. “ Yeah I figured you gave me a nickname…” Jared lightly punched him in the arm. “I like it…” Jensen looked back at him, “ok I’m so full I feel like I’m going to explode. I’m going to bed, see you in the morning.” Jared smiled as Jensen walked to his bedroom. Jared was putting the rest of the food away when his phone rang. When he answered it all he heard was club music. “Hello” Jared said at loud volume so that the person could hear him over the loud music. “Hey baby it me!” The voice said obviously drunk. “Gabriel? Why the fuck are you calling me.” Jared was annoyed that Gabe was calling him “I haven’t see you or heard from you babe.” Gabriel was really drunk. Jensen could hear Jared talking on the phone and he sounded annoyed and talking loud enough to hear everything being said. “Gabe why would I call you it’s over!” Jared said loudly over the club music. “But baby I miss you, I miss your cock, don’t you miss fucking me?” Gabe slurred his words. “Gabe no I don’t miss anything with you, look you made things bad enough with my dad. It was awkward enough my dad being uneasy about me being gay, it became awful when he walks in to find his son getting his dick sucked by another guy in his house!” Jared yelled into the phone. “Like I said Jared you’re a bitch, who cares about your dad. I just want you to fuck me…” Gabriel drunkenly slurring. “ Gabe your drunk, please call a uber and stop just stop, you’re being a sad begging drunk bitch.” Jared hung up the phone and slammed the phone on the counter. Jensen heard everything, he layed frozen in his bed. Jared is gay, everything made sense now from his earlier conversation with Mr. Padalecki. But Jared is gay! His heart fluttered he held himself to the bed. His heart wanted to run out of his bedroom and take Jared right there in the kitchen. His beautiful body pounding against his but no it’s not the right time. Jared needs to tell him himself, what would he say? So I was eavesdropping on your conversation with your ex but hey my heart and body yearns for you. Jensen just stayed in his thoughts till he drifted off to sleep thinking about Jared entering him and their hearts connecting together…..  
Saturday night things ended earlier than usual, so Jensen decided they both deserved to blow off some steam. “So I think we deserve a drink….”. Jensen said as he kicked off his boots. “Ok, I think I saw some whiskey in the freezer…” Jared looked around the kitchen caught off guard. “Nah, we can go to Harvell’s Roadhouse up the road. I challenge you to see who can stay on Gus longer…” Jensen began taking his shirt off heading to the bathroom. “Gus? Jay what are you talking about?” Jared laughing poked his out of the kitchen. “Gus, the mechanical bull, JP we earned a break! You’ve been working really hard.” Jensen yelled from the bathroom.  
They pulled up in front of what looked like a old barn made into a bar with a painted sign above the door, Harvell’s Roadhouse in red paint chipped and faded from time and weather. A single floodlight sat above it lighting only about 20 feet around the door. It sat by itself nothing around other than the dots of houses in the distance. When Jared got out of the truck he could hear someone singing freebies inside, “ Oh boy Ash has started singing free bird, well I guess you’re in for a treat…” Jensen said laughing while he jumped out of the cab of the truck. “ I will pay for all of the drinks tonight if you get up there and sing!” Jared yelled over the roof the roof of a car as they moved through the cars parked in the gravel lot. The bar may have been in the middle of nothing but it was evident that Harvell’s was the local watering hole…. rather the only one. “Challenge accepted as long as you ride Gus at least once.” Jensen looked over and flashed a devilish grin. Jared’s stomach fluttered as he shyly smiled back.  
When Jared walked in the door he stood in awe. The walls were covered with everything, posters, pictures, mounted animal heads, art and a few bras hanging from the ceiling. There were neon signs with beer logos and few with dirty jokes. Jared loves it, it was organized chaos at its finest. They began walking over to the bar, while listening to a drunk Ash belting his heart out on stage to the karaoke machine. He could hear yelling from a back room, someone with a microphone asking who was the next to brave Gus. He decided that Harvell’s topped any club he had ever been to….ever. “Well holy shit, you live Jensen and who is this jolly green giant?” Ellen gave Jensen a quick look of sarcasm before continuing to get people their drinks. “ Well hello to you too… this is Jared he has been working at the ranch with me. Learning the tricks of the trade.” Jensen laughed as he reached over the bar and grabbed a couple beers. “Well Jared nice to meet ya, now who’s payin cause Lucille sure doesn’t mind coming out to talk…” Ellen yelled over Ash’s final high note. Jared passed his card across the bar laughing. “ who’s Lucille?” Jared spoke closer to Jensen’s ear. “She keeps a baseball bat behind the bar. Ellen is just barking, she knows I’m good for whatever I drink”. Jared leaned over to answer back in Jared’s ear. “Nice to meet you Jared as long as you pay you are welcome here darlin” she winked and walked off. The drinks kept coming and laughs and conversation ensued, Jared rode the bull while Jensen watched laughing hysterically. At one point Jared locked eyes with Jensen while he moved his hip, grinding on the bull, Jensen stopped laughing for a moment and just looked down shaking his head smiling. They made their way back to the bar to get another round when Jensen stood behind Jared sitting the stool, “I’ll be right back”, he said into Jared’s ear. Ellen came over “y’all good?” Ellen looked at Jared, “Yeah, this is a great place, good people” Jared looked at his beer smiling. “Honey you’re here with the best one.” Ellen gave another wink and walked over to someone yelling for her. Just then Jared heard someone start to sing, it was a beautiful, smooth but soulful voice. He turned around to see who it was. It was Jensen singing simple man, Jared grabbed his beer and went and sat closer to the stage. He just listened focusing only on Jensen everything around him melted away. Jensen looked over at Jared while he was singing making eye contact with each other. Jensen started smiling, Jared smiled back shyly till he looked down. Once Jensen finished singing he joined Jared at the table, “ holy shit Jay that was amazing. I never realized you could sing!” Jared said his eyes wide. “I haven’t sang in a long time, but you’re buying the drinks so….” Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “Well…. wow definitely impressed. I’ll be back, the bathroom is calling.” Jared laughed and pushed up out of his chair. Jensen sat quietly drinking his beer just smiling thinking about hanging out with Jared. The more he is around him the deeper he falls for him. He reflected on how he hasn’t felt this relaxed in a really long time. “Well hey there stranger!” Jensen turned to see who was talking to him. Matt slid down into the seat Jared was sitting in. Jensen instantly tensed up looking around, “oh hey…. Matt right?” Jensen smiled a tense smile. “I wondered where you went to. You never gave me your number” Matt said stroking Jensen’s arm, Jensen moved his arm quickly. “ just been working…” Jensen wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “So what have you been doing other than working, you look different.” Matt backed up a slight bit. “ look different? I mean I haven’t done anything different…” Jensen shrugged his shoulders looking towards the bathroom looking for Jared. Matt followed Jensen’s gaze to the bathroom, he got the hint. “Well whoever he is he must be some guy.” Jensen didn’t mean to do it but he smiled at the thought of Jared. Matt smiles back “see you around Jensen” Matt patted Jensen’s arm and walked off.  
Jared walked out of the bathroom feeling on top of the world. Spending time with Jensen tonight was amazing he just couldn’t stop smiling. Jared looked up to see Jensen sitting at the table he left with another man. The mystery man stroked Jensen’s arm. Jared stopped, his smile fell… he shouldn’t feel this fierce jealousy, Jensen isn’t his. He moved over to the bar as he saw Jensen smiling at the mystery man, Jared’s heart fell, Jensen wanted that guy not him. Jared felt hurt he wanted to cry, the man he felt he was falling for was smiling with another. He steeped himself, there wasn’t anything that happened for him to feel this rejection. He just needed to gather himself and get through this time at the ranch and he can leave. Taking a deep breath he walked over and paid the tab, “you good darlin, something looks wrong?” Ellen looked concerned. “No, I’m good.” Jared forced a smile. When he walked over to the table the mystery man was gone. “I paid the tab are you ready to go…” Jared looked down at Jensen an awkward look on his face. “Um yeah everything good? Did Ash pass out in the bathroom again…” Jensen laughed. “ I’m good just tired..” Jared said shortly but trying to hide his hurt. Once they got back to the house Jared didn’t say anything he just went straight to his bedroom and closed the door. Jensen’s shoulders fell, confused they were having such a great time…. Jared layed in his bed, tears welling in his eyes. Jensen layed in his bed thinking only of Jared, worried that the man he was he was falling for was slipping away…..

CHAPTER 5

The morning of the cattle drive the ranch was humming. All the hands were running around getting the daily chores done before they began moving the cattle. There was 100 head of angus cattle they were moving from the front fields to the back fields. Moving cattle over 4,000 acres of land wasn’t a quick and easy task and it was suppose to be hot so many factors were going to be in play. Jared and Jensen hadn’t talked much since they came back from Harvell’s a couple nights ago. Though they snuck longing glances at each other. Jared wishing he had talked to Jensen about his growing feelings and attractions to him. Jared thought maybe if he had said something before he saw the mystery man things would be different. Jensen wrapped up in his mind wondering if he should have said something to Jared would it had made things awkward between. Mid morning Jose came around to the barn to grab his horse. “ ok boss everyone is done with everything we are ready to start moving the herd”. Jared looked up from laying new hay in a horse stall, Jensen turned to face Jose. “Ok sounds good good so I’ve decided Jared and I are going to take 20 of the angus by ourselves. You and the other guys can handle the other 80. Go on let’s get 20 separated and you guys head on.” Jose looked at Jensen and raised his eyebrows. “Alright I gotcha”. Jared put his rake down and walked over to Jensen as Jose took his horse out of the barn. “Why are we doing that? We can take all 100 together.” Jared slightly impatient. “You and me are taking the 20 ourselves, I want to see how much you have picked up over these weeks.” Jensen couldn’t look at Jared he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from asking Jared what is really going on with him and was he afraid of what the answer would be. “Whatever Jay, just let me know what you need me to do.” Jared turned and walked back to the stall. A few hours later Jared and Jensen set off with their smaller herd of cattle. “ We are getting a late start so I want to get them as far as the creek we have a small gated pasture there and we can camp for the night.” Jensen pulled Zep’s reins. “ ok sounds like a plan.” Jared pulled on Arrows reins to move over to the other side of the herd to keep them moving. They spent the rest of the afternoon leading the herd to the creek. They reached the creek as the sun was setting, so they let the cattle get a drink and then put them into the enclosed gate. Jared went and grabbed some wood from the trees by the creek and started a fire. Jensen got some beans and bread for them to eat for dinner. The sun went down and the stars came out, the sky was clear, the air was warm but talking was still at a minimum. “ I think I’m going to take a dip in the creek, the water will feel amazing. You wanna come with me?” Jensen took a stretch sitting on the ground leaning back on his saddle. “Sure…” Jared said looking reserves. Jensen walked over to the edge of the water stripped off his clothes and wandered into the water. Jared walked up just as Jensen’s naked ass was covered by the water. Jared’s heart began pounding seeing the dimples in the sides of Jensen’s ass. Stripping his clothes off he had visions of rubbing his hands all over Jensen’s naked wet body. Jensen intensely watched Jared as he wandered into the water biting his lower lip seeing Jared’s beautiful cock between his legs. They were standing a couple feet apart water up to their waists. “Hey Jay I just want you to know how much I appreciate you putting up with me these last few weeks. I know I can be a asshole sometimes. Jared resigned to drop his hurt feelings towards Jensen. “You know JP it’s actually been pretty great having you here…” Jensen picked up a handful of water pouring it down his chest. “I just hope I didn’t make things awkward with your guy at Harvell’s the other night..” Jared said looking down running his hands through the water. “What guy?” Jensen became confused. “You know the guy. I saw you too talking when I went to the bathroom. You were smiling pretty big talking to him so I just thought….” Jared looked everywhere but at Jensen. “What?! No! Mike….Matt whatever his name is...no. He told me I looked happy and asked me who it was…”. Jensen took a step forward toward Jared putting his hand on Jared’s arm. He was done hiding what he felt. “JP all he was… he was just a hook up… JP I know you’re gay… I heard you the other night with your ex.” Jensen just looked at Jared anticipation in his eyes. “ I….you make me….” Jensen struggled to say the right words, before he could get anything else out Jared grabbed Jensen’s face in his hands and kissed him. A long passionate kiss, Jensen pulled Jared’s hips closer and kissed him back. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you get out of your Jeep.” Jensen breathed in between kisses. “Jay I’ve wanted you to, I want you now…” Jared breathed back. They began moving as one out of the water kissing, touching each other grabbing at each other. Jared moved his tongue around Jensen’s mouth, Jensen sucked on Jared’s lip and grabbed his ass pulling his hips closer feeling Jared’s hard cock rub up against his stomach. “Stop talking Jay… I want you… right now… fuck me please..” Jared desperately and passionately breathing in between kisses. Jensen sucked Jared’s tongue, Jared let out a moan. “No more talking then!” Jensen pushed Jared down, Jared turned to catch himself falling on his stomach. Jensen kneeled down and in one movement entered Jared. “Ah fuck!” Jared moaned…” yes please your cock feels so good! Don’t hold Jay!” Jared moaned in ecstasy pushing his ass back on Jensen’s cock to feel him deeper. Jensen growled a deep guttural groan as he grabbed Jared’s waist pounding his hard cock into Jared’s wiling hole. “I’ve wanted this for so long, your cock feels so good pounding my ass Jay, fuck me baby.” Jared moaned. His hole, his heart yearned to feel Jensen’s cock inside him. It was better than he imagined. “You feel so amazing your ass is so tight. I’ve wanted to fuck this hole for so long…” Jensen moaned growling at every pump his cock made entering Jared’s hole. Jensen began pumping faster as Jared moaned louder. “I’m going to cum!” Jensen breathed. “Cum baby please fill me up I was all of you in me!” Jared arched his back and he pushed back on Jensen’s cock.  
Jensen let out a moan with a scream pulling Jared into into him. The moment Jensen pulled his dripping cock out of, Jared turned and pushed him down onto his back. Jared growled “We’re not done yet big boy” and without hesitation entered Jensen.  
Jensen spread his legs and wrapped them around Jared’s waist. They locked eyes and Jensen grabbed Jared’s face “Yes, fuck me babe, fuck me, you feel so good inside me don’t stop” Jensen moaned to Jared. Hearing this Jared pounded harder, his cock pulsating in Jensen’s hole. Jensen rocked his hips back and forth to feel Jared deeper. “I’ve wanted you, I have yearned to feel myself in your ass…” Jared growled in Jensen’s ear. Jared lightly bit Jensen’s ear making Jensen moan louder. “Yes babe, yes” Jensen moaned grabbing Jared’s ass. “Deeper, pound your cock in my ass..”. Jared put his hands on Jensen legs and pushed himself up, pumping faster. Jensen reached and took Jared’s hands in his. “Cum for me, fill up my ass, I want to feel you fill me up!” Jensen looked begging. “ ok baby I’ll fill you up forever….” Jared threw his head back and groaned as he came. When he pulled out he collapsed on top of Jensen. Jensen lowered his legs and wrapped his arms around Jared, while they both caught their breath. A few minutes of blissful silence passed, “sorry for no foreplay…” Jensen said breaking the silence laughing. “I don’t think we could have gotten through foreplay if we tried…” Jared laughed against Jensen’s chest. “I’ve felt such strong feelings for you this entire time. You were the reason I was smiling that night at Harvell’s. You’re the reason I’m smiling again period babe.” Jensen kissed the top of Jared’s head. “ Jay…..my feelings for you… and I’ve never felt this for anyone…” Jared looked up at Jensen wiping sweat from Jensen’s cheek. “I haven’t either babe, I haven’t either..” Jensen laid his arm behind his head. They feel asleep in each other arms under the stars.

CHAPTER 6

Over the next week the chores were done daily, the cattle were looked after as usual, but things felt different at the ranch. Things felt lighter, happier now it wasn’t unusual that Jensen would surprise Jared by pulling him in a stall for a passionate kiss or for Jared to text Jensen telling him how he wants to bend him over a bale of hay and fuck him. The longing looks were noticed by each other now, the smiles were bigger and genuine. The sunset rides were filled with cuddling and sweet nothings whispered in each other’s ears.  
Jensen was washing dishes after dinner, smiling at the text Jared sent him earlier in the day, it involved tongues and fingers and hard cock… oh my! Jared walked up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist. “Are you almost done Jay?” Jared began rubbing his hands back and forth on his stomach sliding his fingers just below the waist band of Jensen’s jeans. “Yeah, why you got any ideas?” Jensen closed his eyes and laid his head back on Jensen’s shoulder. Jared started nibbling on Jensen’s ear, teasing him sticking his tongue in and out of his ear. “Let’s take a shower, I’m feeling extra dirty baby.” Jared breathed into Jensen’s ear. Jensen turned around, not saying anything he just looked in Jared’s eyes, and started smiling. He took Jared’s hand and led him to the bathroom. They climbed into the steamy shower, Jared faced Jensen while he was rubbing the water all over his body. Jensen rubbed his hands over Jared’s chest. Jared reached his head down and gently kissed Jensen’s lips then harder taking his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth circling Jensen’s tongue with his. Jensen reached down and began stroking Jared’s hard cock. “Let me clean you Jay, your really dirty from working so hard today…” Jared kissed him back continuing to stroke Jensen’s cock. “Hmmm, and how will you do that…” Jensen bit his lower lip smiling. “Well how about I clean this big cock hard first….”. Jared said as he began kissing down Jensen’s chest as Jensen breathed heavily and closed his eyes. Jared kneeled down in the shower and kissed down to Jensen’s hips. The water streaming down, he licked Jensen’s cock twirling his tongue around the head of his cock. “Do you want to stick my hard cock in your mouth babe?” Jensen said looking down at Jared. “Hmmm, I want to taste you” Jared slid Jensen’s cock in his mouth feeling the head slide down his throat as Jared took all of him. Jensen opened his mouth at how amazing it felt. He just watched Jared suck his cock, feeling him slide his tongue over his head as Jensen’s cock going in and out of Jared’s mouth. “Hmm your tongue feels amazing babe, hmmm” Jensen pulsating inside Jared’s mouth. “Don’t forget I have more to clean Jay.” Jared raised one of Jensen’s legs over his shoulder moving his tongue to Jensen’s hole, while he starting stroking Jensen’s cock at the same time. “Hmm, eat that ass, Hmm clean it all with your tongue…” Jensen moaned. Jared licked his hole and pushed his tongue in and out, stroking Jensen’s cock faster. “You taste so good, Hmm, nice, I want it nice and clean to slide my cock in” Jared continued taking his tongue to Jensen’s hole, long strokes then swirling his tongue in and out. Jensen moaned as Jared put 2 fingers in his hole. “Hmm, babe I’m gonna, you feel so good, I want you inside me.” Jensen moaned leaning back on the wall, the water falling down his face. Jared moves back up to Jensen’s hard cock. “I want to feel you on my hard but first I want to feel you cum” Jared breathed sliding Jensen’s cock in his mouth continuing to slide his fingers in and out of Jensen’s hole. Jensen moaned as he came in Jared’s mouth. “Please JP fuck me babe, I want you deep inside me,” Jensen said as he turned around rubbing his ass on Jared’s rock hard cock, Jared spread his cheeks “You want to feel me huh? Take it all baby” Jared slide his cock inside Jensen. Jared grabbed him by the waist and Jensen grabbed the wall and moaned. “Your ass is so tight, Hmm so tight on my cock.” Jared pumped slowly at first slow and deep then began to pump faster, the water bouncing off Jensen’s back, his muscles flexing. “Your cock is so big babe, fuck me deeper, hmmm, deeper” Jensen moaned reaching for one of Jared’s hand on his waist. “Do you want me to fill you up?” Jared moaned pumping harder, feeling their skin smacking, water bouncing off their bodies. “Cum for me babe, Hmm, cum for me!” Jensen loudly moaned. Jared thrust his cock hard deep into Jensen, cumming, letting out a loud moan. Jared pulled his cock out and turned Jensen around kissing him, his hands holding Jensen’s face. “How did I get so lucky to find you,” Jared looked lovingly into Jensen’s eyes. “How did I get so lucky,” Jensen answered back kissing him. Jared looked at the water coming out of the shower head. “I think we used all the hot water,” Jared said laughing. “Well as hot as we just made it, I didn’t notice” Jensen laughed back.  
Jared had officially moved out of the spare bedroom the night they came back from moving cattle, it has been the best sleep both of them have gotten in years. Sleeping in each other’s arms, the feeling of bliss. No more secrets, no more fighting feelings. Dreams weren’t nearly as good as reality now.  
The next morning Jared was moving hay into the barn and Jensen was checking some cattle in the stock when Jared’s phone rang. “Mom? Hey! What’s up?” Jared sat down on a bale of hay taking his gloves off, wiping sweat from his brow. “Jared, honey how are things going down there? I hope you are doing ok…?” Jared’s mom sounded off… worried, nervous. “Yeah it’s going great mom, there is so much I want to tell you, something great happened…” Jared quickly said smiling, but his mother cut him off, “Jared, it’s your father honey, he’s in the hospital” Jared stood up suddenly. He wanted to run but where. “What! Mom what happened?” Jared demanded to know. “Honey it’s the cancer, your father has taken a sudden decline, they don’t know if it’s days or weeks. You need to come home...now. You need to see him before… before it’s too late…” Jared’s mother began crying on the phone. “Ok mom, I’ll leave in a few hours, let me pack a bag and I’ll be on the road. I love you mom..” Jared hung up the phone, numb. How could this be happening, his father knew it wasn’t good, but it’s only been weeks… Jared walked out of the barn to find Jensen, all he wanted was for Jensen to hold him right now. Jensen looked up from the stock laughing, he saw Jared turn the corner. The moment Jensen saw Jared’s face, Jensen’s smile fell and he immediately went to him. “JP what’s wrong babe, you’re as white as a ghost?” Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm and Jared fell into his arms. “It’s my dad, he’s dying Jay… I have to go to him…I have to say goodbye” Jared’s tears began spilling over onto his cheeks. Jensen pulled him into the barn holding Jared in his arms. “Babe, what happened, was there a accident…” Jensen whispered into Jared’s hair. “No Jay, dad has lung cancer, but he just found out right before I came here. He made it seem less serious than was.” Jared continued crying into Jensen’s shoulder. “Ok let’s get you there, let’s go in the house…..” Jensen knew what Jared was feeling, every mynute detail. One difference, he would be his rock, unlike what Jason did to him. Jensen thought to himself this man is so special to me, I won’t let him go through this alone, ever.  
“Jay, you can’t leave me, come with me please baby. I can’t go alone, I need you.” Jared looked at Jensen, tears and desperation in his eyes. He grabbed tighter on Jensen’s arm. “Ok, ok, babe I won’t leave you. I’ll go…. let me go talk to Jose let him know we will be gone for a few days… maybe longer. Why don’t you pack us a bag.” Jensen pulled Jared’s face up to look at him, comfort in his eyes. He kissed Jared softly, lovingly. Jared shook his head and walked into the bedroom. “What’s up boss, Jared ok?” Jose looked up from the cow in the stock. “It’s his dad….it’s not good. He has to go to him…” Jensen’s face was sullen yet his eyes showed his worry. “Go with him boss… he needs you. I’ve got this, don’t worry.” Jose’s face focused, he gave a nod to Jensen. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you guys short handed.” Jensen looked around trying to keep his emotions in check. Jose put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “I’ve worked for you for a long time boss, you have taught me well everything I know, and I’m not blind Jensen.” Jose softly smiled at Jensen, an understanding in his eyes. “Go, be there for him, go take care of your man.” Jose smiled again. Jensen’s shoulders lowered into a relaxed position. “Thanks, Jose thank you….” Thats all Jensen could muster. He gave Jose a brotherly hug and walked back to the house to Jared.  
They arrived at the hospital several hours later. Jared slept most of the way, just holding Jensen’s hand. Approaching the room the doctor was walking out, he looked at Jared and knew that Mr. Padalecki’s son….”I’m Dr. Collins your fathers oncologist…” Dr. Collins’s face serious. “Yes, sir may I see him? How bad is it doc?” Jared was desperately trying to hold back the tears. “Yes, you can see him, your mother is in there, it’s not good the cancer has metastasized to his liver and stomach. The cancer moved faster than we anticipated, I’m sorry.. At this point we are making him as comfortable as we can. Mr. Padalecki I need you to prepare yourself, your father doesn’t look like the last time you saw him…” Dr. Collins tried to be as comforting as he could be. Jared opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Thank you doctor, we appreciate it..” Jensen spoke up, he put his hand on the small of Jared’s back, comforting him and guiding him into his fathers hospital room.  
When they entered Jared had to stop himself from gasping at the sight of his father. His father looked frail with a slight yellow color to his skin due to the jaundice. His father once a strong, blood made of steel, now laying in the hospital, light as a feather and a oxygen cannula in his nose. When Mr. Padalecki saw Jared his eyes tried to light up but only managed a twinkle. Jared’s mother walked over and gave her son a long loving hug. “Hi mom….you have met Jensen before….” Jensen quietly nodded behind Jared. He wanted to be there for Jared but decided staying back would probably be best right now. “Yes, I remember, it’s nice of you to bring Jared up…” Jared’s mother appeared tired, usually a woman that seizes a room once she enters, now eyes rimmed red seemed at a loss of words. “I’m going to get some coffee, let you visit with your father.” His mother wondered out of the room. Jared walked over to his fathers bedside, pulling up a chair, Jensen quietly stood by the wall. “Hi dad...I made it…” Jared reached for his fathers hand, tears welling up in his eyes. His fathers hand rough from working but felt weak and light in his. “Dad...there’s so much I want to say…”. Jared didn’t know where to start, words escaping him. Mr. Padalecki squeezed Jared’s hand, his lips dry, cracked. “Jared….son I’m the one that has so much to say…. I should have been there more…. I should have supported you… I’m sorry I wasn’t a better father…” Mr. Padalecki said with a whisper. “Dad please don’t say that…. you are a great father… there is so much you have taught me…. Dad I should have been a better son.” Jared’s tears began rolling down his cheeks. Jensen stood there remembering sitting with his dad, the tears waiting to flow, but Jensen knew he needed to be a rock for Jared. “I wish I could have seen you find your one. I wish I could have seen you find a man that made you happy Jared. I know I never was supportive, but I realize now it doesn’t matter who it is Jared, as long as they love you and you love them just as much…” Mr. Padalecki began crying his words trailing off. “Dad… I’ve found that person. The person who makes me happy dad…. there something I need to tell you,” Jared’s eyes tearful yet his smile said volumes. “Dad…” Jared fighting for the right words, Jensen stepped over and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared reached up and placed a hand on Jensen’s still holding his fathers hand with the other. Mr. Padalecki looked up and saw the loving way Jensen touched Jared and looked down at him, he smiled light peering through his tired eyes. “I’m so glad that you have found each other. I can go knowing you will take care of my son Jensen, thank you for that…” Mr. Padalecki smiled at Jensen, slowly closing his eyes. “Sir, he takes care of me…” Jensen quietly said looking down at Jared. “I love you son, I’m very tired now so I’m going to close my eyes. Jared please know I’m proud you are my son.” Mr. Padalecki said closing his eyes again. “I love you dad, and I’m proud you are my dad. I just hope I can always make you proud.” Jared whispered but Mr. Padalecki was already asleep. Mr. Padalecki slept holding Jared’s hand, Jared quietly cried while Jensen held his shoulders. Jensen just stood strong for the man he realized at that moment he loved with all his being. Jared’s father passed away 4 days later, they stayed for the funeral.  
Jensen stayed quiet, but never left Jared’s side. Jared cried laying in bed every night in Jensen’s arms. No words were needed between them, just feeling Jensen hold him was all he needed and Jensen being there for Jared was the healing he needed. They arrived at the funeral home to find it packed to the brim with people paying their respects. Jared sat quietly in the corner, Jensen standing behind him like a angel on his shoulder. During the wake Jensen was speaking to some men who were buyers he had worked with before when he saw a young man walk over to Jared. “Hey, I heard about your dad so I thought I would check on you since you won’t answer my calls.” Gabriel said quietly. Jared sitting with his head bent down, shoulders curved forward looked up to see Gabriel standing in front of him. “Gabriel what the fuck, why did you come?” Jared stood up and looked down at Gabriel. “I’ve just figured, I’d check on you baby. I want to be here for you, I want you back..” Gabriel tried to reach for Jared’s arm, which Jared pulled away. “Gabe, I really don’t want to do this right now, please…” Jared began tearing up scanning the room looking for Jensen. “Look, I want you back….” Gabriel tried to touch Jared’s arm again.  
“JP, is everything ok babe?” Jensen said as he walked up sliding his arm around Jared’s waist. Jensen looked down at Gabriel, intensely. Jared leaned into Jensen the moment he felt Jensen’s touch. Gabriel took a step back, anger flashing across his face. “Oh, I see you found another one to string along” Gabriel practically spit the words. Jensen quietly kissed Jared on the forehead and moved over to Gabriel leaving Jared standing by himself. “Ok I’m going to make this real fucking easy.” Jensen said smiling, looking around, trying to look calm and not draw attention. “You’re going to walk out of here and never speak to Jared again, you are not wanted here so don’t make yourself look sad.” Jensen continued smiling. “ Are you fucking serious, you mean nothing to him you know that right..” Gabriel said with disgust on his face looked at Jensen. “He will leave you like he has left everyone else” Gabriel took a step back from Jensen.  
Jensen laughed, right when he was about to speak, Jared looked at Jensen with so much love in his eyes. “Jay, can we go home baby…” Jared reached his hand out to Jensen. Gabriel saw this, his mouth dropped open. He had never seen Jared look at anyone like that, ever, he knew Jensen was something more. “Of course babe…” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand in his. “ Gabe it wasn’t a pleasure and I hope to never have the displeasure again.” Jensen smiled as he began walking away hand in hand with Jared.  
Jared said his goodbyes to his family, his mother hugging her son close then reaching to hug Jensen. “Thank you” Ms. Padalecki squeezed Jensen, smiling with tears in her eyes. “Thank you, for raising such a amazing son.” Jensen whispered in her ear. Jeff came up straight faced, reaching out to shake Jensen’s hand. Jared felt happiness and complete, knowing his family accepted them together and welcomed Jensen. The whole car ride back to the ranch, Jensen made it a goal to just get Jared to laugh. Jared just felt his heart grow with every laugh. He realized that the man sitting next to him was his reason for finally feeling happy.

CHAPTER 7

Life on the farm began to return to a routine of usual daily things. Jared slowly began to smile again, thanks to Jensen. He spent everyday keeping him busy on different projects and night showing Jared how much he meant to him.  
One morning a couple weeks after Jared’s father had passed, he was checking a section of fencing to see what needed some repairs. The sun bright, but the wind had gotten cooler, autumn was setting in and preparing for winter was in full swing. Jared was deep in thought when his phone rang, he didn’t recognize the number, “Hello, Mr. Padalecki this is Mr. Morgan, your fathers attorney.” The voice on the other end said. “Yes, hello sir is everything ok?” Jared looked down at Arrow as she bobbed her head. “Everything is fine Mr. Padalecki, I am executing your fathers will, I’m calling to schedule a time for you to come see me. You are mentioned in your fathers will.” Mr. Morgan said trying to sound compassionate. “Oh, really… um yeah… I guess I could come up tomorrow. I just gotta make sure everything is covered here… did he really put me in his will…” Jared said fiddling with the reins. “Yes he Mr. Padalecki, but I can’t discuss it on the phone. I will expect you tomorrow.” Mr. Morgan hung up.  
Jared rode back to the barn, lost in thought about what his dad could have possibly had put in his will. Approaching the barn, he saw Jensen look up from working on the tractor, sweaty, covered in oil. Jensen stood up his muscles glistening in the sun, he flashed a dazzling smile at Jared.  
Jared just shook his head smiling and blushing. How is he so lucky to have found a man like this, ruggedly beautiful and a heart of gold to boost. Not to mention the sex was out of this world amazing. Hopefully Jeff will let them stay and run the ranch. I’m sure he will be pre-occupied with the other businesses. Jared made a mental note to visit Jeff after he saw Mr. Morgan tomorrow, there has to be a compromise….  
Jensen noticed all the way through dinner, Jared seemed off, preoccupied. He stood up put the dishes in the sink then walked over and stood behind Jared wrapping his arms around Jared’s shoulders, “ Penny for your thoughts babe?” Jensen said with a slight smile. “I have to go see my dads attorney tomorrow, apparently I’m mentioned in my dads will. After that I’m going to talk to Jeff, see if he is willing to let you keep running the ranch.” Jared quietly said reaching up to hold Jensen’s arms, leaning his head back on Jensen’s shoulder. “Oh, ok do you want me to come with you?” Jensen said arching his eyebrow. “No, hopefully I won’t be gone long…” Jared faded back into thought. Jensen let go of Jared and walked into the living room, Jared looked up watching as Jensen. “Baby, I promise it shouldn’t be long..” Jared got up to follow Jensen into the living room concerned about Jensen’s change in demeanor. “JP just tell it how it is, you’re leaving and Jeff will give you a offer to help run the businesses…” Jensen rubbed his hand through his hair, having back flashes of how things ended with Jason. “Wait, what? Jay what are you talking about? Baby I’m going to talk to Jeff to see…” Jared didn’t finish his sentence because Jensen pushed him. “You’re going to leave me, like Jason did, like my dad did…” Jensen still had his hands on Jared’s chest, balled into fists, tears in his eyes. “Jay, baby!” Jared’s eyes wide with concern by what he seeing in Jensen’s eyes. “JP, this is what happened with Jason, but it’s different with you. My feelings for you are so much stronger. I love you with every inch of my being.” Jensen pumped his fist against Jared’s chest, the tears spilling over. Jared grabbed Jensen by the collar slamming him back against the wall causing a picture to fall, the glass breaking on the floor. “Jay, damnit haven’t you figured it out yet!” Jared yelled at Jensen. “I’m not going anywhere! I love you damnit, I love you more than I can put into words! I’m going to talk to Jeff to work something out so we can stay and both live here! I don’t want to leave you ever!” Jared yelled tears in his eyes. For a few moments they just stared at each other tears in their eyes both holding the others collar. “What? You love me JP?” Jensen said trying to comprehend what Jared had just said. Jared immediately pushed himself up against Jensen kissing him, deep passionately swirling his tongue in and out of Jensen’s mouth. “I love you too babe”. Jensen breathed into Jared’s mouth kissing him back. Jared began pulling at Jensen’s shirt trying to unbuttoning his shirt. Jensen softly took Jared’s hands in his, “babe, let’s take things slow this time, let me love you.” Jensen turned leading Jared in to the bedroom. He slowly unbuttoned Jared’s shirt sliding his hands inside to slide his shirt off, then removing his own. He stared into Jared’s eyes as he unbuttoned Jared’s pants pulling them down, he softly kissed Jared rubbing his hands from his hips to his ass gently squeezing. Jared let out a soft moan, Jensen pushed Jared onto the bed, then slowly taking his pants off so Jared could see every movement. “Jay let me…” Jared yearned for Jensen, his cock growing with every breath. “Sshhh…” Jensen stopped Jared mid sentence as he crawled onto the bed. Jensen began kissing Jared’s chest sucking and biting his nipples. Jared closed his eyes and took a deep ragged breath. Jensen worked his way down to Jared’s hips, rubbing his hands up and down Jared’s thighs. Jared’s cock was so hard yearning to feel Jensen’s warm mouth.  
Jensen looked him in the eyes “Can I put your rock hard cock in my mouth babe?” Jensen smiling his devilish grin. “I want you to take all of it,” Jared moaned. Jensen took his tongue and licked from bottom of his shaft to the tip, then flicking the tip. “Hmm…” is all Jared say. Jensen slowly slid Jared’s cock inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around Jared’s shaft as he slid his cock in and out of his mouth. “You can suck cock like a slutty fuck boy…” Jared breathed out putting his head back. “A good slutty fuck boy also does this..” Jensen said moving a hand in between Jared’s butt cheeks sliding 2 fingers in Jared’s hole. “ hmmmm… you good little whore…” Jared moaned. Jensen continued moving his mouth up and down on Jared’s cock, his tongue moving around in circles every time Jared’s cock entered his mouth. “Your mouth feels so good on my cock..” Jared moaned. “Well don’t cum yet babe.” Jensen said sitting up to straddle Jared, he slowly slid Jared’s cock in his hole letting out a loud moan. “Oh fuck babe, your cock feels so good..” Jensen moaned. “Fuck! You feel so good baby!” Jared put his hands on Jensen’s hip rocking them back and forth.  
Jensen began moving hips around in a circle, “Hmm you know how to ride..” Jared opened his eyes to look in Jensen’s eyes, he took one of his hands and began stroking Jensen’s cock in rhythm with Jensen riding Jared’s cock. “I want you to cum with me baby” Jared said as he continued to stroke Jensen’s hard cock. They stared into each other’s eyes both picking up speed, Jared began pumping his hips against Jensen’s ass. “I love you Jay..” Jared breathed. “I love you too JP” Jensen said pumping up and down on Jared’s hard cock. “I’m gonna cum…” Jensen moaned feeling Jared’s hand stroking harder, they both let out a moan together as ecstasy reached its peak.  
Jared sat down in Mr. Morgan’s office, it was early afternoon and he was hoping to talk to Jeff tonight and get back to Jensen tomorrow…. no later. “Thank you for coming in Mr. Padalecki, I wanted to go over your fathers will with you, he called me a couple days before he passed to change somethings.” Mr. Morgan said as he began opening a file. “Changes?” Jared was confused. “Yes, he called and as weak as he was he was adamant he wanted to make certain changes. He left Jeff the auction house, the steel manufacturing plant. He left the franchises to Megan with the promise she finishes school. The house and personal assets go to your mother of course. San Jac Ranch, holdings and earnings go to you…” Mr. Morgan looked up from reading. “The ranch, it’s mine?” Jared’s mouth hung open, he was in disbelief this was happening. “Yes, he was very clear he said Jared is to solely own the ranch with everything on it. I have the deed and the other paperwork for you, it’s already taken care of.” Mr. Morgan slid the packet of paper work over to him. Jared was speechless, every worry he had just disappeared. “Your father told me before he passed, he wanted to give you something he knew would allow you to take care of your one.” Mr. Morgan keeping a serious face but his eyes showed what he saw that day Jared’s father said his wishes. Jared teared up, his father and him finally connected, now he was gone, but he did one last thing that will live with Jared forever. “Um Mr. Morgan could you do one last thing for me before I go…”  
Jensen hadn’t heard heard from Jared since he left yesterday. He felt nervous because he wanted to be there to help him, to be there to support him, but it was the first time he felt comfort and love. Jensen took Zep out just to take a stroll around the property watching the cattle graze in the shade, the beautiful land, the sun setting. His phone chirped for a incoming text message, “I love you baby, come home.” A text from Jared, Jensen’s face spread into a smile, he turned Zep around and set him off in a run back to the barn. When he got back Jared’s Jeep was in the driveway, but Jose and the other farm hands were gone. He began taking the tack off quickly in order to get to Jared.  
Jared walked around the stall door. “Hey beautiful I missed you..” Jared said smiling. Jensen dropped the bridle, and ran ran to Jared taking him in his arms. “JP, babe I was starting to worry.” Jensen said smiling as he kissed Jared. “So, what did the attorney say, what did Jeff say.” Jensen went back to removing the saddle from Zep. “Well I didn’t talk to Jeff…” Jared said trying to keep a straight face. “Oh, you didn’t…” Jensen kept looking down. “No, I have a surprise for you instead, come here…” Jared said reaching his hand out for Jensen’s, they walked out of the barn looking on the field while the sun dipped lower into the horizon. “It’s beautiful isn’t it…” Jared just stared off across the land. “My father left me the ranch and everything that goes with it…” Jared turned to Jensen. “Oh, wow, so this is all yours?” Jensen looked at Jared smiling. “Yeah, but I didn’t want it…” Jared said with a smug smile on his face. “What? Jared what are you talking about, you love it here!” Jensen looked like he was about to cry. “No, I didn’t want to own this place by myself, I want us to own it…” Jared said passing a packet of papers to Jensen. “Read it baby,” Jared said smiling a beautiful smile. Jensen began looking at it, it was a deed to the ranch and it said the owners were Jared T. Padalecki and Jensen R. Ackles. Jensen just stared at the paper for which it seemed forever, just trying to comprehend what he was seeing. “Jay this is ours not mine, my fathers last wish was to give me something to take care of my one, but I wanted something that was ours…” Jared stood staring at Jensen.  
Jensen just looked at Jared and gave him a long, sweet, loving kiss. “Now let’s go take a stroll around our home.” Jared said reaching for Jensen’s hand, they began walking towards their future together.


End file.
